Cocinando con Las Guerreras Mágicas
by Kary
Summary: Las Guerreras Magicas son las mejores cocineras de Céfiro y un día deciden cocinar un plato especial... solo que les flata el ingrediente principal


Cocinando con Las Guerreras Mágicas

Por Kary

- ¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!- el rostro alegre de Marina apareció en la pantalla de un televisor, vestía un delantal rosado con puntillas blancas y un sombrero de chef adornaba su cabeza 

- Aquí les saluda la mas bella y mejor chef de TODO Céfiro, Marina Riusaky y conmigo mis dos mejores ayudantes.... Lucy Shido y Anaís Houji.

Detrás de Marina salieron Anaís y Lucy con dos grandes sonrisas, ambas con delantales blancos y sombreros de chef celestes.

- Buenas Tardes Céfiro- Saludó Anaís

- ¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó Lucy, esperó un momento y luego grito contenta- ¡¡¡Que bueno, nosotras también!!!

- Muy bien, comencemos, Lucy ¿que vamos a cocinar hoy?- pregunto Marina a Lucy

- Hoy vamos a cocinar....- Lucy se detuvo un momento, vio una tarjetita  y su sonrisa cambio de una mirada perturbada a una mirada de horror- conejo especiado...- murmuro

- ¿QUÉ?- pregunto Marina

- Para ver Lucy- Anaís le quito la tarjeta y la leyó- "Conejo Especiado"

- ¡Conejo especiado, que rico!- dijo Marina, y Lucy la miro horrorizada- Muy bien Anaís lee los ingredientes por favor

Anaís comienzo a leer y los ingredientes aparecieron en la pantalla

Conejo Especiado

1 Conejo

3 cebollas medianas

275 cm3 de vinagre de vino

1 cucharadita de azúcar

1 cucharadita de pimienta negra

¼ cucharadita de canela

¼ cucharadita de jengibre molido

sal

2 cucharadas de miga de pan blanco 

2 tomates

Hojas Laurel 

Tomillo

2 Cebollines

- Esta bien, primero hay que dorar con rocío vegetal el conejo..... Lucy.... Lucy... el conejo por favor- Marina extendió la mano esperando a que la pelirroja le diera el ingrediente principal.

Anaís se le acerco disimuladamente, y le murmuro al oído.

- Marina.... en Céfiro no hay conejos- dijo bajito la muchacha de lentes

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Marina sin haber escuchado bien

- Que en Céfiro no hay conejos- le volvió a murmurar Anaís un poco más fuerte

- ¡¿Cómo?!- grito Marina sin aun entender bien

- ¡Marina, que en Céfiro no hay conejos!- grito Anaís y al ver que todos se le quedaron viendo por su arranque, se disculpo sonrojada. 

- ¡¿y ahora que hacemos?!- grito Marina- no podemos cambiar de receta estamos en vivo.

Anaís niego con la cabeza y Marina tartamudeando se dirigió hacía publico.

- Muy bien... amigos vamos a unos cortos mensajes de su operador de cable y enseguida volvemos con " Cocinando con Las Guerreras Mágicas"- cerro con una encantadora sonrisa de  comercial y al ver que no mandaban los comerciales comienzo a hacer señas de tijera con sus manos, hasta el punto de gritar como histérica 

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO ME ESCUCHAN IDIOTAS!!!!!!!!!??????? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE CORTEN LES DIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!- y así los productores con una gota en la cabeza mandaron los comerciales

-    Y ahora que vamos a hacer- pregunto Anaís

- Bueno podemos hacer algún plato vegetariano- propuso Lucy esperanzada

- No podemos Lucy- replico Marina

- Muchachas al aire en 10 minutos- dijo un camarografo

- Bien, muchas gracias- dijo Anais haciendo un aman con la mano

-  Tenemos que encontrar un conejo sea como sea- dijo Marina, cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido de ollas caer, todas se asomaron para ver quien había tumbado las ollas, cuando... 

- Pu, pu, pu, pu...

- ¡¡¡Nikona!!!- gritaron las tres, y esta corrió a los brazos de Lucy.

- Hola Nikona ¿cómo estas?- le pregunto Lucy

- Pu, pu, pu 

- Estas muy bonita- le dijo Anaís

- Pu, pu, pu, pu

- Oye Nikona- dijo con ojos maliciosos Marina- tienes unas lindas orejitas, - dijo su sonrisa haciéndose maquiavélica - largas y blancas.

- Pu, pu..- Nikona comenzó a asustarse.

- Si... y eres pequeña y suavecita

- ¿Qué quieres decir Marina?- pregunto asustada Lucy

- Que necesitamos un conejo y Nikona..... ¿Nos quieres ayudar a conseguirlo?

- Pu, pu- Nikona negó varias veces con la cabeza

- No seas así Marina, no querrás comerte a Nikona.... ¿o sí?- pregunto Anais temerosa

- Pues aunque no quiera ¡¡¡Necesitamos un conejo!!! Y quien mejor que Nikona- tras este comentario de Marina Nikona salto de los brazos de Lucy, se dio vuelta, le sacó la lengua a Marina y comenzó a correr por todo el estudio de Cocina,  seguida por Marina que corría con unos cuchillos en las manos, Lucy tratando de socorrer a Nikona de las manos de Marina, y Anaís riendo.

- ¡¡Plas!! ¡¡Pum!! ¡¡Wash!! ¡¡Pooomm!!-  Vasos, platos, ollas, cuchillos, frascos de sal, pimienta, azúcar, todo calló al suelo haciendo un gran escándalo. Lucy, Marina y Anaís terminaron sentadas en el suelo, sin los sombreros y todas despeinadas, Nikona saltó a la mesa sobre una bolsa de harina...y...

- ¡¡¡PLOSS!!- Todo el estudio se llenó de un humo blanco y espeso,  se escucho al fondo una voz decir.

- ¡Al aire en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno!

El humo blanco se dispersó como arte de magia  y Lucy, Marina y Anaís abrieron los ojos de golpe los, estaban cubiertas de harina, solo sus ojos las podían distinguir, y Nikona estaba  saltando por todas partes.

- Bueno Amigos, esto es todo por hoy- dijo Marina sonriendo con un tic en la mejilla.

- Sintonícenos mañana en "Cocinando con las Guerreras Mágicas"- dijo Lucy despidiéndose con la mano.

- Hasta Mañana- se despidió Anaís sonriendo

Un televisor se apagó y un hombre con apariencias de niño, de cabello lila se paró de un sofá.

- ¿Y estas niñas no piensan repetir los ingredientes?.....- dijo y revisó un papel que parecía recién escrito, pensó por unos momentos mirando un punto lejano y murmuro-   Conejo... conejo... mejor voy a buscar a Nikona. 

Fin...

Notas de la autora:

Hola,  bueno este fue uno de los primeros fics que escribi y tiene tiempo, al principio me parecí bueno, pero ya no tanto, aunque le hice algunos cambios al original, espero que de todos modos les guste. 

En lo del plato, sepan que soy vegetariana, así que no se a que sabe, pero si les gusta la idea de un plato a la Nikona, pruébenlo.

         Kary

Ja ne 


End file.
